


Nothing Erased

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Roswell New Mexico Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 3. Quick & Dirty
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nothing Erased

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3. Quick & Dirty

“Liz,” said Max, “where are we going?”

Liz smiled, “you’ll see.”

The drive wasn’t that long when they came to a stop.

“School,” said Max. “This was your big surprise and on a Saturday. What is going on?”

Liz dangled some keys in front of him. “Turns out Michael swiped the school keys back in high school. Guess using his powers to break in wasn’t good enough for him.”

“Yeah that sounds like Michael. How did you get them?”

“The guy owed me a favor. Come on,” she said as she got down from the car.

“I am the town sheriff you know,” he said to her.

Liz smiled, “I’m sure you can short out the cameras and turn off the alarms.”

“Okay who are you and what have you done to Liz Ortecho?” he asked though he easily complied.

With the cameras down and the alarms off it made breaking into the school a lot easier.

Liz was laughing for a bit as they roamed the schools. “Wow, never thought I’d be back at this place. I mean it was one thing for our ten year reunion but I never imagined I’d walk these halls again.”

“I’ve been here a couple of times since then.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, catching kids who broke in or vandalized the place.”

“Oh what we’re doing is way better than that.”

They finally came to a stop and stood in front of a door.

“The eraser room,” Max said to her.

Liz nodded with a smile.

It had been forever since the eraser room had been used. Even back when they were in high school as technology, dry erase, and smart boards had become the methods of teaching. Now it had been used as storage but it was also used for more than that. Teachers and the principal tried to keep it locked but somehow students always found their way in like they were doing now.

Liz placed in another key into the lock and opened the door.

“You know how some people have fantasies,” she said as the two of them walked in. “Well I’m not one for all of that overly-kinky stuff but I always had one fantasy.” Max stayed silent. “I always thought you and I would make out in here one day.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah. You know it’s kind of a rite of passage.”

“Well then,” Max said as he closed the door, locking it behind him, and walking closer to Liz. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I denied my girlfriend the full high school experience?”

“Not a very good one,” Liz teased.

Max closed the gap between them, their hips thrust against each other as he wrapped his hands around her face and kissed her deeply. Liz’s head rolled back as Max kissed her neck and lowered her blouse so he could kiss her left shoulder. When he looked back at her she was smiling. Quickly Max helped her take off her shirt so she was standing with just her jeans and her bra and he quickly took off his own. 

Liz ran her hands over his chest. She would never get tired of seeing him shirtless.

Like she had many times before Liz brought Max’s right hand to her heart. His hand glowed as he felt the echo of her feelings. They never ceased to amaze him. He could feel that she felt as deeply for him as he had for her. The sensation was too much for them to bear so gently they made their way to the floor, Max keeping his hand on her chest the whole time. They wanted more, they desired it, their lust so strong that Liz had nothing to grasp except Max’s back, her toes curling inside her shoes as they felt the need to break free.

They were so lost in each other and yet their desire only grew stronger. Max stopped what he was doing as he smiled at Liz as he got ready to unzip her jeans but before he could pull them off they could hear footsteps off in the distance. 

“I thought you locked the door,” Liz said as they heard someone walking close.

“I did.”

The footsteps got closer and the two got up quickly, Liz zipping up her jeans, when the door opened. Liz reached for her shirt and placed it in front of her.

“Wow,” Michael said with a sense of pride in his voice with Maria beside him, “looks like we all had the same idea.” He turned to Maria, “guess we’re going to have to go make out under the bleachers.”

Maria smiled at the couple. “You two have fun,” she said to them as she closed the door.

Liz embarrassingly placed her head on Max’s still bare shoulder. “Maria is never going to let me live this one down.”

“Neither will Michael.”

“So much for our quickie in the eraser room.”

“Well you know it doesn’t have to be a quickie,” said Max, never having really used that word before. “We could always take this back to our place.”

Liz smiled. She had only moved in with Max a couple days ago but she loved how he called his home ‘our place’. She brought his hand back to her chest so he could feel another echo. Max smiled at her. “Works for me,” she replied.

Max placed a kiss on the top of her head. He took her hand and led her out of the closet, the two making their way back to the car and went straight home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked the nod to the OG eraser room. 
> 
> And I know there wasn't as much smut as the title may imply. This is just the direction the story went and I wasn't going to force it otherwise.


End file.
